This invention relates generally to the charging of batteries and deals more particularly with an improved battery charging mechanism.
With recent emphasis on energy conservation, the development of efficient power supplies has taken on increased importance. High efficiency is particularly important with respect to mobile power supplies, primarily because of their widespread use in powering vehicles. The present invention is directed to an improved battery charging mechanism which finds utility in a large number of applications, including the charging of a battery used to power an electrically driven vehicle.
It is an important object of the invention to provide a highly efficient battery charging mechanism which acts to charge a battery while minimizing energy losses.
Another object of the invention is to provide a battery charging mechanism of the character described which is accurately controlled as to its speed and manner of operation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide, in a battery charging mechanism of the character described, a drive spring which has its tension automatically maintained within a predetermined range.
A further object of the invention is to provide a battery charging mechanism of the character described in which a portion of the output power is used to maintain the tension of the drive spring.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a battery charging mechanism of the character described which is simple and economical to construct and reliable in operation.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.